It is proposed to develop a low cost, disposable, plastic substrate upon which microarrays of fluorescence tagged samples can be analyzed. As array densities increase with time, it will become increasingly important to optimize the readout fluorescence signal to noise ratio. The unique property of the proposed plastic substrate (chip) is to enhance the signal to noise ratio by a factor of about three. We have termed this Bright Chip technology. This technology will improve the quality of data in the study of gene and protein expression, gene sequencing, and diagnostic screening. Bright Chips may also be used in many studies of cellular function using fluorescence tagging techniques. The manufacture of Bright Chips involves microfabrication techniques which produce a highly ordered and structured plastic substrate. This structure enhances the efficiency of the electromagnetic excitation and fluorescence processes. This enhancement feature is the key innovation of this new technology. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Bright Chips will find application in the evaluation of differential gene expression, protein expression, gene sequencing by hybridization, and diagnostic screening for nucleotide polymorphisms. The Chips will also be used for studies in combinational chemistry. Annual sales volume is estimated to be one million Chips per year in 2002 with a sales price of $6.